When She Loved Me
by Fanphasegirl
Summary: Randall Boggs found something wonderful in his college years. Despite his huge effort to be popular and make more friends than he could count, he never noticed that all he needed was the one girl. Until he lost her. Years later working at Monsters Inc. he met a little girl…who was that very friend? Join the twisted adventure of a monster and his quest to get back what he lost.


Summary: Randall Boggs found something wonderful in his college years. Despite his huge effort to be popular and make more friends than he could count, he never noticed that all he needed was the one girl. Until he lost her. Years later working at Monsters Inc. he met a little girl…who was that very friend? Join the twisted adventure of a monster and his quest to get back what he lost from inside his prison cell. OC and use of a pixar song. Monsters Inc./Uni.

Characters: Randall Boggs, Mike W., James P. Sullivan, OC

Rating M: Language, sex, and violence…maybe

Author's note: I Own Nothing

When She Loved Me

 _When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful_

 _Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart_.

As Randall sat in his prison cell he listened to the song playing overhead. The lyrics bringing forth distant memories. Memories filled with bits and pieces of his past that were as happy as they were painful. The hard part…was knowing where the beginning was. His past her future. Or maybe it was her past and his future? Just trying to get it gave him a headache. Not to mention a heartache. His sentence in this hell-hole had been lengthen due to his multiple escapes and attempts at ruining Monsters Inc. First he tried framing Mike. The second time he teamed up with 'Waternoob' and some human named Sid. Long story short he should have known better. Even she had thought so. Despite aiding in his recapture she was still his. His sweet, genuine, loving cupcake….

Randall supposed it would make more sense from his point of view so that's inevitably where his thoughts trailed. His beginning. It was the first day of his college years at MU. He had just met his roommate Mike Wazowski and a young girl who lived across the hallway had witnessed their first meeting. The first words she said to him were, "If it's any consultation, I think you look darling in your glasses." She turned around and shut her dorm room door behind her. Randall had just gotten a glimce of her but he saw what she looked like quite clearly.

She looked human. With the exception of her skin giving a grey afterglow in the sunlight and her hair being on fire...made of fire, blue and hot. She had sharp forth fangs and long claws on her slim but strong hands. Tall at about 5"8' and thick with muscle. _Does she work out?_ She wore a knee-cut black dress with the shoulder straps worn at the mid-bicep of her arms. Her breasts were average and she had an hourglass figure. With strap sandals that climbed her legs as high as her calves. Her hair fell down past her waist. All that and the one thing that stood out above all the rest…were her eyes. As she looked at his green irises through the lenses of her square 'nerdy' glasses he saw them. That pure, beautiful, mysterious shade of purple.

 _And when she was sad, I was there to dry her tears_

 _And when she was happy, so was I, when she loved me._

The next day Randy saw her heading into the classroom for Scarring 101. He couldn't recall when he got the balls to ditch Mike for the split second he did to say hi and ask her name. As she giggled, she replied "Penelope Underworld. See you soon Randy Boggs". He had been too shy to respond. All he could do was run back to Mike and stay low. Later that night, the boys were in their dorm debating the party. In the end Randy left Mike alone as he carried his tray of cupcakes with him. Penelope had been leaving her room right when he was and decided to walk with her. The conversation was short on his part, she had made him so nervous with her forward behavior. Whenever she spoke to him she had spoken as if she had known him forever.

He felt like tonight would be his lucky night, until he got a face full of his homemade cupcakes. Penelope had been sweet enough to walk him to an isolated water fountain to help him clean up. She had even managed to make him smile, and blush, a bit at his misfortune when she ate bits and pieces off him.

"I can't help myself, I love sweet things. Better watch out or I might eat you too. Or maybe I'll just eat you anyway." She smiled so bright and happy. She smiled right at him. She gave him a quick peck on the point where his first frond connected to his head. He had enjoyed the feel of it.

From then on they had small meetings with each longer and better than the last. By the middle of the semester he was spending every waking moment together. Even Mike really enjoyed her company. While Randy helped him with flash cards, she would teach him all about the poses and physical strength needed to scare. Randy always made sure to take note on her tips. Sometimes when he was lucky enough she would halt Mike's studying to teach him one on one. He learned a lot about himself…more specifically his turn on's. God, when she touched him he got so horny. She was gentle when he was certain of her teachings and rough when he wasn't.

The one thing he never doubted, was how special it made him feel when she would reach for the hand closest to her when other monsters came to flirt with her. She was a fierce scarer. Never too mean or cruel but not so lenient either. Her most admirable ability was that she could shape-shift to look like other monsters and even copy their abilities. She had taken a liking to using his camouflage technique. Needless to say she got her 'screams' worth. It was no surprise for anyone when she was the talk of the school. And of course the best female scarer _had_ to belong to best male; Johnny Worthington III. Unfortunately for him, she hated him. Randy had thought Penelope was a work-out fanatic with they first met, but gee was he wrong. He found that out when he witnessed firsthand how big a fist fighter she was. Johnny had deserved it though. One for not taking "Hell no" for an answer, and two for thinking he could try to put his paw up her skirt afterwards. He had even discovered that when angered, Penelope could be even scarier. Her flames a burning red and spreading over her shoulders, black bat-like wings emerging from her back, and her eyes turning a molten lava red. Everyone had started calling her the daughter of the devil; until she corrected them saying it was Hades who was her father. Everyone just laughed off her correction; nobody believed her no matter what she said.

 _Through the summer and the fall, we had each other, that was all_

 _Just she and I together, like it was meant to be._

The semester was really kicking off Penelope and Randy, though technically unofficial, were the cutest couple in school. It wasn't school newspaper worthy of course but everywhere they went, they were hand in hand and girls would giggle or guys would smile smugly at Randy as if to say, " _Nice job freshman. Better keep her happy or I just might try to steal her_." It had been two months since their game of touch me, kiss me started. Every single time it ended the same way. Her and Randy in his room on his bed, maybe the desk if they fumbled to get inside first, in a heated make-out session. Her touching him up and down his scales and he pulled at her clothes trying the keeping the blood from leaving the one head for the lower one. They had gotten close so many times but each and every time, Randy said stop. Only to curse himself afterwards. Mainly because she would leave his room and return to hers. She had no roommate so she had the whole room to herself.

After feeling guilty for not going through with his 'promise' he had walked in on her 'taking care of herself'. He had turned a solid red from the sheer embarrassment as he ran to his room. She returned once she was done and claimed it was his fault for getting her so hot and bothered then denying her the more _physical_ demands.

After that he got a little braver with her. It was a process though. First he started by letting her rub that sensitive spot between his lowest set of legs until he revealed himself to her. Then he let her feel him up a bit. After that she got her mouth on him. The next time she tried she was able to stay there long enough to actually finish him. Each time she was more impressed by how he could just turn it off like nothing. Randy had explained it wasn't like that and regretted the decision right after because she asked if he would let her watch him, just to see what got him off. Reluctantly, he did but found he enjoyed it; perhaps a bit more than he should have.

Tonight they were making cupcakes again as she was currently earning the new nickname cupcake; given to her by Randy. In response she had started calling him Gecko. Now here they were after another 'date' on his bed, under the sheets his hands all over her. The fact he was currently the one on top shocked him to no end, but god it was worth it. Being with her like this was so passionate. He learned so much about himself, touching, biting, licking, and thrusting. He snapped his hips into her powerful and hungry for all she had to offer him. Each new angle every moan of his name drove him deeper and deeper into his desires. From that first kiss, to the stripping of her clothes, to the rubbing of their bodies, then the first penetration, all the way to the climax. It was amazing. She was amazing. And he loved her so much. Giving all he was to her without fear or regret; no one could ever do this to him. Not like this.

When they did finally finish, they would always hold each other in the stillness of the dark room. He would run his fingers through her hair knowing the intense flames would never burn him; not unless she wanted them to. They would sleep intertwined together in a loving, reassuring embrace. In the morning when they would wake, the shower was always their first step in their morning routine. The warm water felt good on his scales while her body heat never left him shivering when the water was finally shut off. She always gave him an extra towel not wanting his cold-blooded attributes to result in him getting sick. It was nice, having someone who worried even over the little things. But he would soon find out what it was like having her worry over the larger things. And how she would force him to make a choice or make the choice for him.

 _And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her_

 _And I knew that she loved me._

Randall hadn't seen Penelope over the break. Mike had just been banned from the scaring program and when he left he had seen Penelope chase after him to try to cheer him up. The concern Randy had was that she had left before taking her final exam. Needless to say some very harsh words were exchanged between her and the Dean; everyone was gossiping about it. But Randall hadn't seen it so he wasn't 100% certain that's what had happened. Never the less he wouldn't put it past her, she had a mouth on her. Whenever he tried to get a hold of her by phone, she didn't answer. _Was she so mad that she wouldn't give him the light of day_? _No, of course not._ Randall knew she was doing something of high importance. Right?

Mike had just made his announcement to the entire school that his new frat was entering the games. He saw Penelope standing a few feet aways from the car he was currently standing on. He felt his heart twinge a bit when she only looked at him when addressed by Mike. He then felt it crack when he saw the utter look of sheer, (was it disgust? Disappointment?), on her face when he presented himself as a ROR. When Johnny had told him to 'do the thing' he took the opportunity to look at her knowing she couldn't see the hurt on his face; she was looking at the ground with a pained hateful expression that Randall knew was her fighting back tears.

They only had a few short meetings after that since Randall was busy training with his new team. When they did run into each other one, if not all, of the other members of ROR was usually with him. Penelope never payed anyone but Javier and Chet any attention. She liked them, but if Johnny was around forget it. She would walk away nose in the air until he would run after her to flirt and she would sock him in the face or throw him by his tail. She HATED Johnny; even more strongly than she had before and Randy had no idea why. He was just grateful she didn't hate him. She always made sure to congratulate him after an event; he noticed it was him she would give her congrats to, not his team. Randy had lost count of how many times she had begged him to quite the RORs; and how many times he let her walk away after he had declined.

Little did he know things were about to get worse. The night of the big party ROR was going to prank the OK team. Penelope must have caught on because to whole night she stayed close to Mike and Sullivan; refusing to let them out of her sight. Right before the paint went down Penelope had ran up behind them trying to push them out of them way; but she wasn't fast enough. In the end she wound up being sprayed, doused, and humiliated with them. Everyone laughed and she left in a furious rage. One that frightened everyone into stopping their laughter as she stormed out of the ROR house. Randy chased her hoping he could make it up to her. But it was too late. When he reached out for her shoulder she spun around and grabbed him by the wrist in a threatening grip that very well could have shattered his bones.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?! THIS?! THIS WAS WHAT IT WAS ALL ABOUT!?" She brought her voice down from the raspy shout to a stern spiteful tone.

"To be cruel and mean to everyone else thinking your above them when they have done NOTHING to deserve it. You're telling me you wanted to be one of them just so you could torment people without ever facing being tormented in return? How could you? After everything that's happened? After everything we have been through? You're better than this; at least that's what I used to think. Now I know. You deserve whatever you get you creep!" she pushed his hand to his chest as she shoved him back hard. Hoping he would fall on his ass he quickly caught his balance as she turned sharply to leave again. Over whelmed by the situation Randy spoke in his defense.

"Will you stop and let me talk? You weren't supposed to be there with them. That prank wasn't meant for you-"

"So that's supposed to make it better?! By me not being in the middle it's supposed to be funnier somehow. I'm all for a good joke but that was no prank. That- that was too far. I gave you the chance to leave them before something like this happened but you were so selfish you didn't listen. Well let me spell it out for you. It's _me_ or _them_ ; but not both. You made your choice Randall Boggs. We. Are. Done. I can't do this! I can't stay and watch you ruin what a good person you were for something so unbecoming. Especially when those assholes will _never_ care about you." She stormed off. This time Randy had no intention of following her.

He stood there her words echoing in his head. Everything she said; she wasn't right. At least he hoped she wasn't right. The cool kids…why did he want to be one of them? Why did he let her go so easily?

The night of the final event was where everything was decided. He proved his worth and he was in or so he thought. Suddenly Johnny pulled his sweater off his body stating if he couldn't take down Sullivan he wasn't ROR material. When he stepped back out and returned to his team he had discovered he was covered in the heart pattern from the rug. No control over sudden changes in his scales; that's what screwed him over. Without a second thought he was out of the RORs.

"Hey." A familiar voice called out behind him from the benches. He looked back to see her watching him. She was leaning on the wall her right hand outstretched to him. He went over without thinking grabbing her hand and burring his head in her arm. She was right; they never cared about him. Hell, they didn't even believe he could win.

"If it's any consultation… I never doubted you. And…I never stopped loving you." They talked over the cheers of the crowd leaving hand in hand just as they should have the night of the party and so so many nights before. Then the alarms for the door lab sounded. He didn't remember when they had started running in the direction of the lab with Penelope leading the way. Through the crowd of panic and fear he lost her. He couldn't hold onto her hand…poof her hand had slipped from his and she was gone.

 _So the years went by, I stayed the same_

 _But she began to drift away, I was left alone_

It had been years since those college days. After Wazowski and Sullivan had been expelled he never again saw Penelope. Even OK hadn't seen her since, but they knew she had left MU so they weren't worried. He was heartbroken…because she had never said goodbye. Now Randall was working for Monsters Inc. The biggest, most professional, well respected scaring company there was. And completely fucked was he to be stuck in the same place as those same idiots who had made his college years so miserable. Today was the anniversary of his first year as an employee. Fungus, the damn moron who worked as his partner, had just set up a new door. It was unique compared to the others. White marble with a crystal nob.

He quickly shook off his sense of being impressed and entered the room as he had done many times with the other doors. Once he was inside he took note of the room. No walls; just pillars made of more marble with see-through blue vails hanging in between. The floor was a cold stone, perhaps a cooled version of molten rock given that it was so black. He looked ahead and saw a king sized bed with eight pillows all around the silk bedding. He saw two night stands on both sides and the tall headboard with strange skull carvings symmetrically spreading out from the center; hand crafted. A small wall of book shelves filled with different items, two plain dressers, and paint station with a clay table next to it and a rectangular toy box. Unlike most children's bedrooms there were no toys scattered but the art pictures that he saw decorating the book shelves suggested she was afraid of reptiles. That's what common sense said anyways; kids draw what they are afraid of.

 _Must be a rich kid._ He thought as he got on all eights and approached the bed silently. He didn't have much in the room he could work with as he climbed the headboard he lingered above as he un-camouflaged himself, his face just a few inches from hers. Now able to get a better view of her, she reminded him of Penelope. Just before he could snarl or wake the child he felt two small hands on both cheeks of his face. The girl opened her eyes and smiled wide.

"Hi. I've never seen you before. Who are you?" Her voice was by no means scared or shy. She spoke as if she had seen his kind before.

"W-who are _you_?" He whispered back to her. Then he saw it, even in the dark he saw them. Her eyes, they were…purple.

1 year later…

It was the rotation where Penelope's door would be on his list. Today was her 6th birthday and he had to figure out something special for her. The last year he has spent going to the human world to visit for five to seven minutes. At the end of each visit she would scream as loud as she could so he could come back again. It was dangerous but he had missed her for so long. How could he possibly say no? Monstropolis was currently low on scream energy. So what if he got something out of collecting a scream? With his deal with Waternoob, as Penelope enjoyed calling him, making him stressed cupcake was the only good thing going on in his life. She had even started calling him Gecko without him revealing anything to her. He had asked once if Penelope knew him but she had said no so he was quick to drop it.

Tonight's scare was no different. He walked into her room not at all surprised when she was sitting up in her bed waiting for him. When he closed the door she jumped up and ran straight for him hugging him tight.

"Gecko! I've missed you!" she exclaimed with glee.

"Shh. Your dad will wake up. Or worse Fungus will hear you." He explained as he talked with his finger over his mouth in a shushing motion. He had already explained numerous times that their 'arrangement' was illegal and he could be banished. Though he wasn't sure they would banish him since she lived in the human world. Despite himself he still smiled happily at her resulting in her the squeeze hard enough to pop his back. She had told him when they first (?) met that she was _half_ monster. She lived with her father; Hades, the lord of the underworld. That's why she never left to the Monster world. And why she had all her freaky abilities.

"Happy Birthday my frosted cupcake." He brought his face down to hers to nuzzle her nose.

"Thanks Gecko. Did you bring me a present?"

"Eh…no I didn't. Sorry kid. It's hard to sneak gifts. Know what I mean?" His fronds dropped a bit like they did when he was saddened or scared.

"Awww. But you promised." She wined.

"No I promised I would _be_ your gift this time around." He corrected her.

"So you can stay longer?"

"Eh…no. In fact times almost up so scream real big and hard for me ok? I need the numbers."

"To beat the fur-ball right?" She perked.

"That's right". Penelope struggled as if thinking it over. Finally she spoke to him.

"I don't want to."

"What?"

"Take me with you this time. Or stay here. I don't want to go back to being lonely."

"You won't be lonely. What about your 22 brothers? Or your 39 sisters?" He tried. He had to convince her. Mainly because he never could tell her 'no'.

"It's not the same." She responded sadly.

"Well if they see you we will both get in trouble."

Suddenly without warning, Penelope disappeared.

"Where did you-?" Randall didn't need to look to know she was there, he could still feel her arms on him.

"I've been practicing. Figured you haven't told anyone about me so I thought if I got your signature move down you couldn't…say no? I just really wanted to spend more time with you."

Randall gave a devilish smile as he looked where she would be, letting the words resonate with him.

 _Still I waited for the day, when she'd say "I will always love you."_

It was infuriating for Randall how much attention Penelope had gotten. Everyone loved how cute she was and no one could keep their hands off her. Sullivan particularly enjoyed picking her up and putting her on his shoulders. He would then proceed to walk around with her like that as Wazowski followed behind throwing her a bottle of water or anything else she might need so she didn't have to get down. What bugged him most was when she would run to them and leap into their expecting arms yelling out "Uncle". She seemed to be giving them all her attention which angered him to no end. 'I just want to spend more time with you'. If that was the case then why didn't she follow him and stay next to him like she used to.

Waternoose had caught her running amuck in the copy room and decided she could make up for her chaos by working the scream canisters on the scare floor. Everyone loved working with her even though she was a kid. Waternoose only liked her because she saved the company money. Randall was always glad to see her in such a good mood. Every night she refused to go back home and eventually he gave up and took her home with him. She never stayed in the spare bedroom. Even though that's where he would leave her when he went to sleep. Without fail, when he woke up she was always cuddled to him having snuck into his bed.

Today was no different as they walked to work. Hand in hand, Randall dulling noted. He tried his best not to be disappointed when she had let go to run to the herd of monsters entering the building to say good morning. She had spent the day goofing off around Wazowski when he was talking to Celia, his girlfriend. Once again ignoring the lizard monster for the entire first half of the work day. He had planned for it though. At lunch he pulled out two cupcakes; Penelope could never resist giving in to her sweet tooth. Silently he hoped it would get her attention. But when he looked down Fungus had grabbed the second one knowing it was not Randall's intention to eat it given it was on the other side of the table. Just when he was about to rip him a new one he felt something charge into his back and grab him at the waist.

He looked down to see it was Penelope. Her smile was wide and bright just as it always was when she was with him. It made his heart flutter as well as his stomach ache. He really wished she was older. Closer to his age. The Penelope that he had known all that time ago. But then something remarkable happened.

"I love you Gecko. I love you so much." She giggled as she let go and turned to walk away. He quickly grabbed her by the wrist before she could get too far. She looked back a bit surprised he had grabbed at her; something he only did if he was mad…or at a loss for words.

"Love you. Hey, why don't you stay here with me awhile? I really miss you while I'm at work." At that she smiled and hopped onto his lap when he sat down. She stayed until the end of lunch. When the whistle rang she led him back to the floor never once letting go of his arm. All the while, she spoke to him and only stopped to acknowledge the other employees who greeted her. He could hardly believe it. He asked to have her to himself and she gave it to him. Just like the old days. He couldn't remember the last time he felt so important since he last saw her.

 _Lonely and forgotten, never thought she'd look my way,_

 _And she smiled at me and held me, just like she used to do,_

 _Like she loved me, when she loved me_

Randall felt so happy. Truly happy. His dear 'cupcake' was back. Smaller and younger, but back. Currently she was in the sick room in Monsters Inc. Six year Penelope had had an accident on the scare floor and threw up all over Mr. Waternoose. If anyone asked she did not aim for him; even if Randall knew it to be untrue. She was laying down on the bed waiting for the nurse. The company had one due to the nursery for the employee's little monsters and for the scarers like George, who always needed to rest to get through the day.

Currently he was heading over to visit and check up on her. Before he could he witnessed Sullivan and Wazowski leaving the room seeming very worried. He walked in expecting to see her lying in bed. She was. The problem was she was much bigger; older. Now she looked to be at least nine or ten.

"Hey Gecko whats up? You look pale. Are you sick too?" She rolled completely onto her left side so she could face him better as he approached the bed and sat beside her.

"N-no. But you…you look- well I mean-."

"Don't worry you're not crazy. I am older. I don't age like everyone else. I age faster. My dad says it'll slow down once I'm a woman. Whatever that means. Does it bother you?"

"Huh, no. Not at all. I'm just glad you're not too sick."

"Thanks. Can we go home now?" Randall could only smile as he picked her up bridal-style and took her to the front desk while he had Celia call a cab. The drivers always responded better to her voice.

Sometime later…

Penelope was standing opposite to Mike as she watched Randall get thrown through the door. He was banished and she would never see him again. Now she stood tears in her eyes wondering how she could have never noticed all the bad things he had done. She felt stupid for trusting him. She went home with Mike and Sulley to start over again. She could imagine him being cold at night or getting sick because of where he was sent. But there was nothing she could do. He was evil and the bad guys always face the consequences. She read it in stories all the time.

"It's ok Kiddo. Let's get Boo home then…we'll take care of you." Mike had told her. She spent the next few years working at the improved Monsters Inc. Recruited as a comedian monster to collect laugh energy. She was good; Mike was better. But Sulley said she was ready to start building a career as long as she kept working at it. And she did; all the way to the ripe age of 18. By then Boo was visiting regularly, hardly able to keep up with why her face kept getting older, but she didn't care.

The time had come for a decision. She moved into Randall's old apartment and said no to college. If the two uncles could do it; so could she. But she had been getting pressured into finding a partner for her routines. Someone to operate the doors and do the paper work. Fungus was nice enough to fill in when she had managed to make another new hire quit his first day. It wasn't her fault none of them had felt it hit her. Her father had lots of connections. He also knew powerful magical spells. If she could make a deal and pull some strings of her own; then she could get _exactly_ who she wanted. And she already knew who she wanted. All she had to do, was make sure he was what she always believed him to be; her most loved and dearest friend.

 _When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful,_

 _Every hour we spent together, lives within my heart_

 _When she loved me._

Randall let the memories flow into his mind as he let his emotions over run him. At some point he got lost in the song and had closed his eyes as a signature stinging rang in them. He fought hard to fight back the tears. He didn't even notice the rest of the prisoners begin to rile up, he didn't hear the access code being logged into the key pad or the sound of his glass cell door slide open. He caught a whiff of the scent that filled his nostrils thinking it was a side effect of his mind wanting something so bad. Until he felt a slim-fingered hand touch him ever so gently messaging his fronds before petting them. He opened his eyes slowly thinking he would scare away what he hoped wasn't a dream. He saw them…bright, beautiful purple eyes looking right at him. The same loving face he had come to know so long ago. In the same outfit she had been wearing the day he lost her at MU.

"I don't need to ask if you have learned anything while being in here. I think you have suffered enough. Now let's go home. Your apartment has my things moved into it but other than that it is just the same as you left it. I've missed you so much my darling little Gecko." Penelope smiled happily at Randall as she sat next to him, allowing him to slither around her waist and bring his head under hers where he nuzzled at her neck and basked in the feeling of her hands rubbing his head sweetly.

"I've missed you more…cupcake. I can't believe you went all the way back to my freshman year just to be with me."

"I had to make sure there was a chance the old you could resurface. If you loved me then, why not love me now? Or rather, love me enough to come back to me after all the wrong you've done."

Penelope got up Randall uncoiling himself as he watched her head towards the door. He jumped to his feet and followed, expecting the door to shut in his face or the guards to tackle him. Neither came so he kept his pace with her. She reached back the few inches she needed to in order to grab his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Before he knew it they were signing him out of prison, in her car, and then his apartment. First thing he did was eat the food she had made in advance. It was stove-top ramen but she made it for him, that's all that mattered. After he ate he noticed she had left to the bedroom long ago.

He entered slowly, feeling unsure if he was welcomed. He went to the right side of the queen sized bed. The bedding was fireproof now. The proof was that it wasn't on fire. It was the same purple and pink polka dot design he had when he last saw it so she must have had a set custom made. _She never changes, she still loves me that much eh_? He thought. There he stood until a strong arm pulled him down as he felt his weight being thrown when Penelope rolled him over her body and onto the other side. She held on tight, spreading butterfly kisses anywhere she could reach without shifting too much. As he lay facing her he tried to keep his hands to myself, except when she used her right hand to guide all of his to different parts of her body.

This was it. This was all he had ever wanted. A nice life, a place to belong, and someone who loved him for him that he could share it with. He got in closer and felt every inch of her that he could grab. He kissed her, she kissed back and his scales got hot. He felt his breathing get heavy but she didn't ease up, instead using his panting to her advantage as she snaked her tongue in his mouth. Kissing and kissing Penelope got on top of him straddling his hips with her strong tight thighs. She sat up looking down at him. Her face asking permission but her hips had already began rocking and rubbing up on him. He arched his head back as he rocked his hips up to meet hers. Suddenly everything went black.

He opened his eyes to darkness in the room. When his eyes finally adjusted thanks to the pale moon light shining in the window, he noticed he was laying on his left side facing the door. He turned his head, leading his body as he looked beside him. Penelope slept peacefully facing the window. He cuddled up to her from his chest all the way down to his tail wrapping around her left ankle. He kissed her lightly on the temple but still managed to wake her. She didn't say a word just pulled his face closer as she kissed him on the mouth and held the hand currently on her hip. She brought it around her tighter forcing Randall to move in even closer as she fell back to sleep.

Or so he thought until he heard, "What? Was three climaxes not enough for you? You had better sleep or your first day back at Monsters Inc. is gonna kick your ass. Your my partner now so rest up or else." Randall chuckled at the thought. Before being claimed by his exhaustion again he whispered to her, "I love you, cupcake. I'll always love you. Thank you…for everything. I'm so sorry I hurt you." He wanted to keep talking but fell asleep anyways. The most restful sleep he had had in a very long time.


End file.
